Dancing With Both Eyes Closed
by darknessundone
Summary: [HPDM slash] Harry lived a life of solitude after he 'died'. But when a letter from Snape warns him about an attack, he's thrust back into a world he wanted to escape from and finds love in a most unlikely place. previously my penname was warwithdarkness
1. Prologue

**Dancing With Both Eyes Closed**

By: warwithdarkness

Paring: HP/DM or DM/HP as a main pairing, others will most likely pop up later

Rating: M for Mature

Summary: HP/DM slash Fate is a fickle thing. When Harry lived when he should have died, the world titters on the edge of what should have been and what could be. Now the organization that should have conquered the world fights desperately for what ought to have been. Harry has to decide which is more important: the present or the future that he always wanted.

Warnings: slash, relationships between two males, violence, language, AU, angst, character death

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

Authors Note: This kind of came to me one night while I was reading Loveless, though this has nothing at all to do with Loveless, so I thought I would take a chance and write something. I do not have a beta and I particularly do not want one because I feel bad when it takes me forever to write a chapter. But never fear! The only real problem I have is commas but I have been working on those. If you see in mistakes, please inform me and I will fix them. Also, I do not have this planned out (I have a general outline) because I usually never stick to the original plan anyway. I thought I would just go with the flow and see where it took me. (Just in case you are wondering I have other user names at other sites.) Thanks for reading!

Prologue

Sanctuary

The gentle lapping of the seawaters caressed his nearly bare legs as he pulled the wooden boat up onto the shore, enjoying the feel of the sand under his feet. Once the boat was far enough onto the shore he collapsed onto the beach, spreading his arms out as if offering himself as a sacrifice to the gods.

He breathed deeply, the salty air making his nose twitch, and closed his eyes to the world around him.

He loved this.

He loved to listen to the waves crashing onto the shore, the birds singing to their lovers and the quiet beating of his heart. For him, this tortured man, this place was his paradise. The beach and the rolling hills that surround it was a place where he lived in lovely solitude.

Here no one bothered him. To the small Italian village five kilometers away, he was just a strange and despicable British man who came there to buy food and other necessities. The mothers told their children not to bother the hermit that lived amongst the hills or else they would be cooked for his dinner. The husbands hid their wives behind them as he passed, sure that he would kidnap their women and use them for his pleasure. The children would gawk as he walked by, staring at the scar across his face. Some would throw stones and sticks, but no matter how good the aim, one would never touch him. The man was slightly amused by their treatment of him and ignored them for the most part.

Taking one last deep breath, he got to his feet. Not bothering to brush the sand off of his naked back, shorts and legs he tied the boat to the post he had forced into the ground three years ago when he had arrived at his sanctuary.

Once done, the man began the short trek to his house by way of the stone path he had constructed with pure hard labor. He allowed himself to smile as he watched the sun set over the water making it red like blood.

Frowning, he turned away. Running his hand through his windblown hair, he jogged the rest of the way to his house.

Reaching the house, he washed the sand off of his body with the hose beside the door. He shook his whole body, trying to get the excess water off, before opening the heavy oak door.

The house itself was small. A kitchen, a bathroom, a small living room and a bedroom were cramped into a 500 square foot space, but for him it was wonderful. It was sparsely furnished with antique furniture from Asia that he had bought at a state auction in the United States and had brought them with him when he moved to Italy.

Walking swiftly passed the living room and into his bathroom, he pealed off his shorts and threw them haphazardly into the hamper beside the door. Leaning over, he started the water in the bathtub. The perfect white, claw-footed bathtub was his favorite place in the house. It curved at the right places, its lines were sleek and the pearly white surface reminded him of flawless alabaster skin.

Shaking his head, the man waited patiently for the water to fill the bath before turning it off and slipping into the warm water. Letting his body relax, he leaned his head back against the tub. Closing his eyes he let the water soak away his sores and let his mind drift.

"_Are you sure you want to this?"_

"_What else do you suggest? Just sit here and let them come! The sheer power in this place would let him do ANYTHING that the sick bastard wanted to do!"_

"_There has to be another way!"_

"_No! This is the only way Hermione!"_

Jerking awake, the man quickly got out of the now cooled water, took three steps to the toilet and emptied his stomach. His whole body shook with the force of his heaves. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hands he curled up on the floor, not bothering to dry himself off, and cried.

Well into the night he laid there, never noticing the brown owl that sat quietly outside his window.

End Chapter

I know it is a short chapter but it told what it had too. I'll update the next chapter tomorrow. Thanks and don't forget to review (if you want)!


	2. Saved

**Dancing With Both Eyes Closed**

By: warwithdarkness

Paring: HP/DM or DM/HP as a main pairing, others will most likely pop up later.

Rating: M for Mature

Summary: HP/DM slash Fate is a fickle thing. When Harry lived when he should have died, the world titters on the edge of what should have been and what could be. Now the organization that should have conquered the world fights desperately for what ought to have been. Harry has to decide which is more important: the present or the future that he always wanted.

Warnings: slash, relationships between two males (of the sexual kind), violence, language, AU, angst, character death

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

Chapter One

Saved

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

Putting the letter back into the chest, he shuffled through some of the papers and trinkets before pulling out a hand mirror. Wiping the dust off of its surface, he looked at himself for a moment. It had been years since he had seen what he looked like and the sight before him made his eyes droop in sadness.

At twenty-two his hair was no longer the pure black it had been when he was younger, now it was streaked with white. The lightening bolt scar was just a memory now, but in its place was one that started at his eyebrow and went straight down to his cheek. He was completely blind in his left eye because of it. Most of the time when he went into the village he covered his eye with a bandaged, but still his other scars peaked the interest of the villagers. His skin was dark from the warm Italian sun, but smooth and soft to the touch.

Clearing his throat, he murmured, "Sirius…Sirius?" Nothing happened. Not that he was expecting it to anyway. Growling, he dropped the mirror on top of his invisibility cloak and slammed the chest shut.

Getting to his feet he said to himself, "Idiot! Five years since you left without a word and you expect them to answer. Bah!" He kicked the small side table beside his bed causing the vase filled with lilies to fall and shatter on the ground. "Shit!"

Moving quickly to the kitchen where the broom was he cursed under his breath. Grabbing the broom he began to sweep up the mess on the floor. He was almost done when he heard a _tap tap_ on his door.

Suddenly brought out of his rage by the noise, he blinked and leaned the broom against his mattress before moving to the door. No one, in the many years that he had been there, had knocked on his door. Hesitantly, he grabbed the doorknob and twisted his wrist. Slowly pulling open the door, he glanced around.

There was no one there.

The hair on his arms began to stand up as he felt the familiar wave of magic brush gently against his mind. Tremors moved up and down his spine as he looked about, trying to see if anyone or _anything_ was there. Upon seeing nothing, the man began to shut the door but stopped when he saw a light brown envelope sticking out of the rose bush by his door.

Checking his surroundings once more, he stepped out of the safety of his house and picked up the letter.

The rough paper of the envelope felt familiar in his hand and the elaborate and curvy green writing on the front made his heart lurch in his chest.

Mr. Harry J. Potter

Front Porch

The House in the Hills by the Sea

Italy

His hands began to shake as he turned the letter over and saw Hogwarts seal and the unfamiliar black shield and silver sword in the bottom right hands corner.

'_It has been years. They never tried to contact me before. Why now? I never want to be in that place again.'_ He thought, for a moment, that he should just throw it away and let the wind carry it, but what if something was wrong? What if they were in trouble? What if they--?

The man named Harry Potter tore the seal off and pulled out the folded letter within. Dropping the envelope to the ground, he unfolded the paper.

Potter—There is no time to explain. Get out of Italy NOW! They're coming for you.

--S.S.

The dragon lies sleeping but will soon be awakened.

'_Severus Snape?'_ Glancing at the code at the bottom of the parchment one last time, Harry dashed into his house and began to pack things swiftly. Once satisfied he got his dearest of possessions he moved into his bedroom and opened the chest that he had been looking through earlier. Digging to the bottom he grasped the long and slender box that was tucked under numerous books. Jerking the lid off, he grasped his wand. Magic flowed through him as his fingers wrapped around the old wood, exciting his own dormant powers that he long forgotten about. It was something that he hadn't felt in years and it called to him to do something—_anything_—with it.

Shaking his head he put everything into the chest before standing up and, with a wave of his wand, shrunk it till it fit inside his jean pocket. The odd tingling sensation in his body increased as he worked his magic, screaming at him to use his power to—

Ignoring it, he ran back into the living room and opened the small tin box beside the sofa. A tiny United States nickel gleamed back at him. It was a portkey that he had made while he was in the States and would take him to a friend's house in Montana.

But before he could grab it the door flew of its hinges with a loud _bang_ and landed a few feet away from where Harry stood. Shocked, Harry watched as a figure cloaked in vibrant red calmly stepped over his threshold. He could see nothing of the person's face, nor could he tell if it really was human at all.

The cloaked individual boots clunked loudly on the wooden floor as _it_ took two more steps inside before twisting its head sharply to look at Harry.

Suddenly, Harry saw a glow beneath its hood and he couldn't breath. A deathly cold grip tightened around his neck. Dropping the tin box his hands instinctively went to his neck trying to get it off but there wasn't anything there.

"Where did you hide it, Potter?" It hissed at him as it seemed to slither sensuously towards him. The hold on his throat weakened, allowing him to breath somewhat so he could speak. Gasping, Harry frantically looked around for the nickel that he had dropped. "Where is it, Potter?" It brought its hand to Harry's chin, making him looked at the darkness under its mask.

"Where's what?" Harry grunted softly.

The thing hissed loudly at him. Grimacing as he felt little drops of saliva on his face, Harry punched it in the stomach causing it to kneel over. Diving for the coin, Harry heard a disturbing scream of rage come from the creature before he felt the familiar tug at his navel.

Landing knocked the wind out of Harry as he crashed into the hard tile floor. Gasping for breath he rolled onto his back trying to get his beating heart under control.

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" A very loud, feminine scream came from his left causing him to jump to his feet and point his wand at her.

"Sam! Sam! Are you all right?" A frantic male voice followed.

The woman was no woman but a small boy around eight years old who was pointing at Harry while the other one held a baseball. Long blond hair was tied back and his black eyes were glaring at him.

"THERE'S THAT GUY FROM THAT PICTURE AND HE CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND HE'S POINTING A STICK AT ME!" The boy, Sam, yelled back.

"Wha—?" A man began as he appeared in the doorway behind Sam, but soon all words died on his lips. The man looked about twenty-five with his slim body, long brown hair that flowed down to his hips and wide green eyes stared at Harry with surprise. "Oh my God! HARRY!" With that he maneuvered quickly around the blond boy and threw himself into Harry's arms.

Harry let himself smile gently as the man squeezed the air he so desperately needed out of his lungs. "Brian…Can't breath."

Letting go and pushing himself away, Brian smiled before his face turned serious. "What happened?"

"It's a long story. Is Adam here?" Harry asked, trying to avoid the topic for the moment. The event was still to fresh for him to think clearly and the previous lack of oxygen had given him a headache.

The brunette gave him a searching look before he stated, "No, not right now. He went to take Shadow-Bell out for a ride. He should be back any moment." Brian's eyes traced his body, looking for any injury before settling on Harry's one good eye. "You best not be in trouble again, kid."

"Brian? Why's that guy from the picture here? Who's he?" The boy asked as he walked up next to Brian.

"A friend. Sam this Harry, Harry this Sam, my sister's stepson." Brian said.

Harry bent down slightly and held out his hand to the boy. "Nice to meet you, Sam."

The boy looked at him critically before turning and walking away. "I love Adam and Brian! Don't take them away." Sam disappeared around the door with one last hateful look.

Blinking in slight confusion, Harry turned to a blushing Brian. "What was that about? I didn't do anything did I?"

"Not now, kid. How about I get you some ice tea and we have a nice long talk about why the hell you are here." Brain said as he turned and hurried into the kitchen.

Smirking slightly, Harry said, "You make it seem like you don't want me here."

Brian poked his head from out of the refrigerator and glared at Harry. "Now listen here. If I didn't want you here you wouldn't have had that portkey to this place would you? And besides this house is always open to you. You, after all, helped build it." He poured a glass of tea for Harry and handed it to him with a kiss on the cheek.

Brian pushed Harry onto a barstool and ordered, "What are you doing here? You said that after you left you would not come back," He paused and took a deep breath. "ever."

Frowning gently, Harry moved his hand to rest on the other's shoulder. Harry could not think of any words to tell his friend, so instead he sat there in silence.

The _swish_ of sliding doors caused both of them to look up. Adam walked in, his boots covered with mud and his cowboy hat crooked on his head. He was a large imposing man that demanded attention with each of the powerful strides he took. He turned and saw Brian first, a smile lighting his lips but as soon as he caught sight of Harry his mouth fell open.

"Harry?" Not even bothering to take off his muddy boots, Adam swiftly walked over to him and stared at him. Harry smiled weakly for a moment at the bigger man. With a tentative hand, Adam brought an arm around him and buried his face in Harry's neck.

Not used to such an intimate embrace, Harry stiffened and patted him on the back. It took a moment for him to realize that Adam was crying, his tears soaking his shirt.

"Adam, it's all right." Harry whispered. That only seemed to break the dam within the other man for he started to bawl, his whole body trembling with the force of his sobs. Brian smiled sadly before wrapping both of them in his long arms and rocking them gently.

In no time, Adam composed himself and stepped away from them both. Leaning forward he gave Brian a kiss before returning his gaze to Harry. "I thought you wouldn't come back."

Harry grimaced at the underlying steal that laced his words. "I was—"

"You weren't thinking, you mother fucker!" Adam growled. Harry's whole body stilled at the extreme mood swings that Adam went through. "You don't even say good-bye! Not even a letter in the four years that you have been gone! Brian told me that you might never come back—" Adam cut himself off in his frustration, his mouth opening and closing but no words leaving his mouth.

"I'm sorry." Harry murmured.

"You damn better be sorry, you ass!" Adam screamed, his voice louder than Harry had ever heard it.

"Adam, stop it." Brian ordered, his face set in anger. "Don't yell at him. You see him for the first time in years and you scold him! He had his reasons, sweets, so leave it be."

"But—"

"'But' nothing, Adam, the kid is back and I have a feeling that something is wrong. So let the kid breath."

Adam took a calming breath and took off his hat and put it on Harry's bowed head. "Sorry, Harry."

The hat was too big for Harry's head, just like it was all those years ago, and it made him smile. "I'm sorry too, Adam."

Brian smirked, "Now that that is over with, tell us what the hell has happened since you have been gone." All three of them settled around the bar in the kitchen while Harry told of how he had lived in Italy and about the attack. Sometime during the middle of it Sam had come in and sat on the floor to listen to his story.

"So that's what happened." Harry sighed, resting his head in his hands. For what seemed like hours they sat in silence. The soft ticking of the clock almost lulled Harry to sleep but Adams deep voice made him look up.

"Are you going to go back?" He asked, his deep blue eyes locked onto Harry. At times, he thought that Adam's eyes could see into him, see what he was thinking, what his heart desired, but he knew that that wasn't possible for a Muggle.

"I don't know." Harry whispered.

"Do you really want to go back to the place where they _used_ you? They left you lying there to _die_, Harry. The only reason why you are alive today is because Brian saw you in pain all the way in Hartford and went and saved your puny ass!" Adam grumbled.

Brian set a soothing hand on Adam's fist. "They didn't want to leave him out there to die." He said, lightly running his fingers over the other man's wrist.

_"Kid, kid! Don't fall asleep! Listen! Focus on my voice! That's right."_

"_Wha' 'appen…?"_

"_I dunno, but you're coming with me. Remember, stay awake."_

"_Where…?"_

"_The U.S., kid, home."_

"Harry?"

Harry blinked, his good eye focusing on the worried face of Brian. "I'm all right." Brian frowned but dropped the subject.

"I think you should go." Brian said, not looking at Adam or Harry, or little Sam who was watching the adults with confusion. "Who knows if that thing is going to come after you again? You don't even know what it is? You don't know what powers it has? You don't know how many of them there are? Nor do you know what they are looking for. It is obvious that your old professor knows something that might be worth knowing, don't you think?" Harry looked at Brian, his good eye narrowing as the other man wouldn't meet his eye.

"You're insane, aren't you?" Adam deadpanned.

"No. It is a perfectly logical thing to do. They know something. They must know a lot of things considering that they found out where you lived. You had wards coming out of your ass at that place, didn't you? They must have worked for weeks trying to worm their way through."

"You know something that I don't know." Harry stated, his eye studying Brian's stiff figure.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brian huffed as he turned away.

"It's one of those random freaky vision things that you can't share with anyone, eh?" Harry asked, his voice sounding slightly amused.

Brian sighed. "Yeah. You have to go back. You'll have a hard time, kid, but it will be worth it."

"_You get these visions, right? You can see the future?"_

"_Yes, but they're at random. It's not like I can force it to work it just does."_

"_Have you seen my future, Brian?"_

"_No."_

"_Liar."_

"_All right. I've seen what could be, but I can't talk about it."_

"_Why not? Is it bad? I die in car accident. Such an anti-climatic end, don't you think?"_

"_You don't die in a car accident, you idiot."_

"_You know how I die! Tell me!"_

"_No. The future is something that I can't talk about. It's forbidden. I can just push you in the right direction."_

"_Do you think it is set in stone? Our future, I mean."_

"_No."_

"_Why?"_

_"Because I've already changed it the day that I saved you."_

* * *

Author's Note: Another chapter come and gone. I'm excited! The words just keep flowing. Eight glorious pages! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks and don't forget to review! 


	3. The Infamous Picture

**Dancing With Both Eyes Closed**

By: warwithdarkness

Paring: HP/DM or DM/HP as a main pairing, others will most likely pop up later.

Rating: M for Mature

Warnings: slash, relationships between two males (of the sexual kind), violence, language, AU, angst, character death

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

Chapter Two

The Infamous Picture

That night Harry sat on the back porch so he could look up at the stars and think. The Montana sky was gorgeous at night. No clouds, no other lights to block out the shinning balls of gas millions of miles away.

Brian had put Sam to bed earlier and then retired for the night as well, rubbing his blurry eyes as he walked half-asleep down to the bedroom that he and Adam shared. Adam had given Harry one last smile before following his sleepy lover.

Leaning his head back he stared up at the sky with his one good eye and spread out his arms, letting the wind rustle his hair and clothes. For the first time in a long while Harry could feel the magic coursing through his veins and the steady pulse of his wand on the table beside him. When he had enlarged his tiny chest earlier, the flow of magic had been practically _orgasmic_ in its pleasure.

Groaning, Harry dropped his arms and plopped into a boneless heap on the wooden patio. He wasn't particularly sure if he wanted to follow Brian's advice and go back to England. He hadn't been there in so long, who knew what kind of transformation the magical world had undertaken during its reconstruction after the war. He wasn't even sure if the original Hogwarts castle still stood. The last that Harry had heard about it was two days before Brian picked up his almost dead body from the field. It had been under attack by numerous groups affiliated with the Voldermort.

His mind went into overdrive, _'Wait! How did Snape know I was alive? I hadn't had any contact with any magical society since I left and I would have figured that they thought I was dead since they didn't find a body. No one knew who I was.'_ Harry rubbed his temples as he thought, the headache he had gotten earlier that day had yet to dissipate. _'Should I go? Something is definitely going on. But do I want to—"_

"Harry? Go to sleep."

Startled out of his thoughts, Harry jumped to his feet. "Brian, I thought you went to bed." Brain stood a few feet behind him in a rumbled pair of green boxers and a shirt, his brown eyes still groggy with sleep.

"I was, but your magic kept spiking and I couldn't sleep properly." Brian said as he moved to sit on one of the steps that led off the porch and to the small pool.

"Sorry. I guess I need to re-teach myself how to control it, eh?" Harry grumbled as he dropped down beside the other man. They sat in comfortable silence as they watched the tall grass in the distance sway in the wind, lit only by the light of the stars and the moon.

Wrapping his arms around himself, Brian whispered, "You shouldn't worry about it, you know."

Harry's good eye swiveled around to look at him, "I always worry about everything."

Brian snorted. "It's a wonder you don't worry about the moon falling from the sky. You remember when we were building this place and Adam shot his foot with a nail gun," Harry nodded. "For two weeks after that you were worried that his foot would get infected and fall off. You kept babying him until he cursed you seven ways to Sunday." Brian chuckled to himself. "There was nothing wrong in the end and all your worrying and your fretting was wasted. You worked yourself into a knot and everything was going to be fine. Just like this."

Harry sighed, "You don't know that."

Brian grinned manically, "Yes, I do actually."

"No, you said that the future isn't set in stone. That what you see right now might not be how it ends up." Harry said.

The older man's face fell. "You don't understand, do you? The future is what you make it. This future, that I see right now, is different from what it was before I found you. Before it, the world was in chaos. The land that we are standing on right now was dead. Nothing would grow here—"

"Are you saying that I have had the much impact on the world that even this place was practically destroyed! To the world, I _am_ dead—"

"It is your future actions would never have happened if you had died that day! It is what you do, starting at this moment, that will change everything! You could decide to stay in some secluded place and never face the real world again and those things that _could_ have happened will not. All of those tiny things that you do shape the world around you." Brian took a deep breath, his face flushed, "Whether you decide to live on top of Mount Fiji, or you decide to return to England will shape the rest of this world's destiny. One person can change everything, kid. I changed it all the day that I took you home with me. You will change someone else's life, save someone else, change their thoughts and beliefs—do something—that will making our future the one where we ride off into the sunset. Don't give me that look, Harry James Potter! Every person has a role, whether you choose to fulfill it or not is up to you." Brian sighed and looked up at the stars. "I think that the road will not be easy, I'm sure, but if you do what you need to, this place and all the places like this will be awaiting your return." Suddenly, Brian smirked. "Though I doubt you will want to return afterwards."

Harry watched Brian in silence, slightly annoyed by the glint in the other's eyes. "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Tell me what I need to do without really telling me anything at all." Harry murmured.

Brian laughed, his voice echoing across the empty plains.

* * *

"Don't you think you should write your professor first? I mean you don't know where he is. You said it yourself, you aren't really sure if the old Hogwarts castle is even around anymore." Adam inquired as he watched Harry bite into a flawless red apple. "I don't think you should go at all, anyway. They—"

"Stop it, Adam! Stop trying to control Harry's every moment. He needs to do what he needs to do, sweets." Brian reprimanded as he set a bowl of cereal in front of Sam who gobbled it up.

Adam huffed and said, "It doesn't mean that I have to like it. He's only been here for three days and he's already going away."

Harry smiled gently, "I promise this time that I will say good-bye," he took another bite of his apple, "And I promise to come back." The corner of Adam's lips twitched and the slight ache that had formed in Harry's stomach weakened by the sight.

"But couldn't you stay a little longer. Sam has just taken a liking to you, right Sammy?" Adam asked with grin. Sam beamed, milk coming out of his mouth and falling down his chin.

"YEAH! You can do more of those magic tricks!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Sam." Brian said as he passed by to hand Adam a piece of toast.

Swallowing the rest of his food, Sam asked, "You aren't taking Adam with you, are you?"

Confused, Harry asked, "Why?" He looked at Adam who was blushing slightly next to him.

"Adam keeps a picture of you on his night table—" Sam started but was interrupted by Adam who was shaking his hands.

"It was the only picture that I had of you when you disappeared. All of the other one's were destroyed when water flooded the basement a few years—" Adam input hastily.

"And your naked except for the sheet that's covering your—"

"SAM!" Brian scolded.

Harry dropped his apple in shock, his mouth opening and closing rapidly. "You have a picture of me naked?" he asked. "And your lover lets you keep beside the bed?"

"Well, it is a nice picture." Brian said thoughtfully, his eyes alighting in mischief.

Harry ignored the other man and turned to Adam, "Where did you get a picture like that?"

Adam blushed harder and looked away, "You fell asleep in the bathtub one night, so I carried you to bed. And, well, you were just so cute that I had to take a picture."

Not sure whether to be embarrassed or angry with the eldest man in the room, Harry said, "We are taking another one before I leave."

"Deal." Adam said quietly.

* * *

Harry closed his eyes, the silence of the night calming him from the hectic day of cleaning the stable and secretly putting wards around the property.

"_Don't even think about it, Potter."_

"_Do not order me around, Snape! I am perfectly able to take care of myself."_

"_You do this, you little snot, and you might not survive and then where—"_

"_You're actually going to miss if I die, aren't you?"_

"_Hmph. I'd miss you like I miss Longbottom blowing up my classroom."_

"_You said it yourself, Snape, I _might_ die but there is still a slim chance that I will survive… I'm not going to die. I will be back to pick up the pieces left behind."_

"_Even if you do live to see another day, who knows what effect his will have on your body and your magic! You could be amongst the living but you might not be the impudent, inconsiderate Harry Potter now. It could pervert your very—"_

"_I know this already, you bastard! How many times are you going to beat it into me? I know the risks and I am willing to take them. This might be the only chance—"_

"_Chance? You're jesting. The probability of you achieving this disaster that you call a plan is less than me getting up on this table and dancing to that nauseating music that you listen too!"_

"_Snape, I have to do this."_

"_You better not die, you ungrateful brat, I don't want Granger in a fit."_

Taking a deep breath Harry blocked away the memory of one of his last conversations with his sarcastic and slightly annoying Potion's Professor. That had been two weeks before he almost lost his life. Two weeks before Hermione told him that she was pregnant with Ron's baby. Two weeks before he watched the _thing_ that had ruined so many lives die before his very eyes.

Two weeks before he died and was reborn again.

* * *

Two days later, Harry stood outside of the house that he had helped build with all of his belongings in his pocket. He had decided against owling Snape thinking that it might not make it to him, or that the owl might be intercepted along its route to England. He didn't want his arrival to be on the front page of The Daily Prophet when he got there.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, Harry waited patiently for the other three occupants of the house to come out. He loved this place just like he loved his place in Italy.

"Harry! CHEESE!" A blinding flash of light caught him off guard as the audible click of a camera filled his ears. Dazed, Harry blinked away the floating dots of color only to find himself staring at a grinning Brian.

"Don't do that. I only have one good eye left." Harry said, a slight smile coming onto his face.

"Hmph. That one was absolutely precious. You looked so serious and pensive that I couldn't resist taking it." Brian stated as he backed up and took a series of quick photos.

"Really, is this necessary? I said one, not a whole roll." Harry growled, turning away from the other man and running into Adam who was behind him.

"I don't think he wants to forget you." Adam said as he literally beamed down at him.

"Like I could ever do that!" Brian exclaimed as he hopped over to them. "Are you almost ready, Harry? The portkey should activate in about five minutes. You should land right smack in the alleyway a few yards from where the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron is on the Muggle side. If you don't arrive there, well…To bad. You have been practicing on containing your magic right? They will know who you are right away if you don't keep it in, you know? It will be like screaming, 'I'm _the_ Harry Potter and I just wanted you all to know!' So be careful. They shouldn't be able to recognize you by just glancing at you but if you want," Brian handed him a vile of white liquid, "It's an illusion potion. It like Polyjuice but it's just an illusion that lies on top of the skin. I can't hide your bad eye with a potion like this but it should make you blonde and look like a younger, smaller version of Adam here. It will last for about 24 hours unless you take it off. All you do is say _Finite Incantantum_. Got that?"

"Aye." Harry murmured, his eye watching the shiny liquid move in unnatural ways.

"Good. Now don't forget that you can come back anytime—"

"I know, I know." Harry whispered as he hugged Brian. "You better take care of Adam and Sam. I don't know if what came after me will come here but just incase I laid a few unnoticeable wards around the property the other night."

"So thoughtful, Harry," Brian squeezed harder before letting go so that Adam could take his place.

"Good-bye, you big lug." Harry said, a smirk gracing his pale red lips.

"Bye." Was all that Adam said as he embraced the smaller man and nuzzled his face in Harry's neck. Harry could feel the tears from Adam wetting his shirt.

"I'll be back, I promise." Harry murmured into the other's ear. With a nod, Adam stepped away and tried to speak but no words came out. "Breath deeply."

Sam then came running up and threw himself at Harry's waist. "You'll come back and do more magic, right?"

"Of course, Sam. I'll be back and with a present too." Sam beamed up at him before detaching himself and moving back to hold Brian's hand.

"Get ready, kid, the portkey should activate in about ten seconds," Brian said before a smug look took over his face. "Try not to be too hard on him when you see him."

Confused, Harry asked, "Who—"

"You'll see. Bye!"

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed.

But it was too late. The familiar tug at his navel caught him off guard and the last thing he saw was of the three Americans waving at him as he disappeared.

* * *

Author's Note: Ahh, the end of another chapter! I'm on a roll! Anyway, as always if you see a mistake don't be afraid to inform me and when I get the chance I will go back and edit it. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Review if you like it, review if you hate it!


	4. Confusion Leads to Tears

**Dancing With Both Eyes Closed**

By: warwithdarkness

Paring: HP/DM or DM/HP as a main pairing, others will most likely pop up later.

Rating: M for Mature

Warnings: slash, relationships between two males (of the sexual kind), violence, language, AU, angst, character death

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

Chapter Three

Confusion Leads to Tears

With a moan of slight pain Harry landed on the hard cobblestone street beneath him. _'Why can't I ever land properly when I use these things,'_ Harry thought to himself as he moved slowly to his feet.

Dusting off his jeans, he made sure that the vile Brian had given him and his wand weren't broken before taking a look around. He was in an alleyway filled with trash of various kinds. Only only three legs were holding up a moldy couch by the green dumpster and a tabby cat was nestled on top of one of its disgusting cushions. Food was all over the ground and rats were scurrying along taken bits of it here and there.

'_He could have sent me somewhere cleaner.'_ Harry reflected as he gingerly maneuvered around a pile of something brown. With it quick look down to the opening of the alleyway he did recognize the building the he could see on the other side of the street, so with a sigh he popped off the lid to the potion and took it all in one swing. At first Harry felt nothing but the cool sliding of the liquid down his throat and into his stomach, but then his skin tingled as the illusion settled over his body. Looking down Harry saw his skin pale pink instead of the light brown his skin was. Grinning, he walked towards the opening of the alleyway.

It was nighttime, though Harry wasn't surprised since it was almost midday back in Montana, and street was barely lit. Glancing up and down the street, Harry caught sight of the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron—Or what used to be the Leaky Cauldron.

The dark façade was still there, but the sign that swung gently in the breeze read 'Wailing Banshee'. Frowning, Harry cautiously began to walk towards the door. As he got closer he could hear the sounds of laughter, yelling and music coming from inside. He tried to look through the windows but they were too dirty for him to see anything other than the black silhouettes of people moving around inside.

'_This is your last chance, Potter. You walk through that door and there will be no turning back. You step through that door and you _will_ see this through.'_ Harry took a deep breath, his good eye focused on the door in front of him, hoping that there might be just one little sign that would give him a reason to return back to Montana. _'You'll have to face it sometimes, old boy.'_ Harry sighed and with one last look around the street, he moved his hand to open the door—

But someone beat him to it.

The door _swished_ open, the noise from inside bombarding his ears. Wincing, he fought back the instinct to cover them and looked at the man who was standing on the other side.

'_You've got to be shitting me.'_ Harry gaped, his mouth wide open as he stared at the man standing on the threshold. Ice blond hair, blue eyes, sharp features and fantastically dressed, there was no way this could be anyone other than Draco Malfoy. Harry's eye unknowingly traveled his year mates lean body. In a moment of insanity, he thought that he had set eyes on an angel.

"Get out of the way, cyclopes."

The illusion shattered into a million pieces as his face twisted into a sneer. Blinking stupidly, Harry said nothing as a man appeared andwrapped himself around the blond and began to nibble on the other's ear. It was then that Harry noticed the various purple spots on the blond's pale neck.

Harry was not surprised to find Malfoy literally being eaten by the black haired man. During his sixth year he had found Malfoy with Seamus snogging behind the one-eyed witch.

_"Try not to be too hard on him when you see him."_

Biting back a remark that would have clearly caused a scene and would give the blond hints to his identity, Harry stepped aside.

"That's what I thought," Malfoy smirked, stepping out of the Wailing Banshee and sauntering a few feet away with the man molded to his body, "Freak." And with a pop he was gone.

_'Still a bastard even after all these years. Not surprising, though I do wish I could have cursed him till he was pleading for mercy.'_

Last they had met, they had not parted in the best of terms, even if Malfoy had defected to their side. Dumbledore eventually had to send them to different parts of Hogwarts to vent their anger on something other than each other.

"_You slimy, conniving, little ferret!"_

"_What did you call me, Potter?"_

_"You heard me, Malfoy! I can't believe you would do that!"_

_"Don't be a fool, you ill-bred, detestable bastard!"_

_"You're the bastard, Malfoy! He died and you tell her she is better off without him? You insensitive arsehole!"_

"_It's been weeks, she needed to get over it! Don't act all righteous, _Chosen One_! She was wallowing away in—"  
_

"_SHE JUST TRIED TO KILL HERSELF, MALFOY!"_

Shaking his head and trying to control his anger so that his magic wouldn't start to seep out, he walked up the two steps to the door and pushed all thoughts of Malfoy from his mind.

'_What a…fine establishment.'_ Harry thought to himself as he looked around. This was no longer like the family friendly Leaky Cauldron that he so well remembered, but a place where adults indulged a little. Wizards and witches alike where drinking in large quantities and some were obviously picking up companions for the night.

Shaking his head in disgust, Harry tried to blend in with the crowed as he ambled over to the bar. The dwarf behind the counter was filling up several glasses with a liquid that seemed to shimmer in the candlelight, before he walked over to Harry. It was then that he noticed that he seemed to walking in mid-air.

" Wha' will ye 'ave?" The dwarf asked as he threw his white beard over his shoulder.

"What do you have?" Harry inquired, his good eye scanning the room for anyone who looked like they'd be willing to talk a bit with him.

The dwarf blinked, his beady eyes staring at Harry. "Ye're not from a'ound 'ere are ye?"

Startled, Harry said, "No, no I'm not."

The dwarf was silent for a moment before he asked, "Ye accent tis strange."

Harry bit back a laugh at his foolishness. _'Way to go, Harry, brand yourself as an outsider the moment words leave your mouth.'_

"Ah, what have we here. A foreigner?" A wispy voice murmured in his ear, before a body fell into the stool Harry was standing beside.

"No, not really." Harry stated, his eye locked on shocking purple eyes of the man that had sprawled himself elegantly on the flimsy barstool.

The stranger grinned, shining white teeth glinting oddly. "Hmm, been away from home long, lovely?"

Harry's face fell slightly at his words.

"_Lovely, isn't it, Harry?"_

"_Lovely if you are a sadistic bitch of a fucking snake faced bastard."_

…_joyous laughter…_

"_My, my, Harry! You do have quiet a dirty mouth don't you?"_

"_Go to hel—"_

"Are you all right, love?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You must be blind to call a scarredhalf-blind man lovely." The man smile wavered, but he reached over and gently patted him on his waist. Harry tried to stop the flinch but couldn't, and the purple eyed man drew away.

"Get something light for my friend here, eh Quentin?" The stranger asked the dwarf who nodded and floated away. "So how long has it been before you set foot on this green isle?"

'_Five.'_ "Seven years." Harry stated, his fingers caressing his wand that was hidden beneath his sleeve, the magic giving him confidence.

"Quite a while, then. Do you know what happened then?" When Harry gave him a blank look, the man sighed. "Well, Hogwarts fell right before Harry Potter killed You-Know-Who thus ending the war that had lasted for years. You must have left right before it broke out, love. The old castle was practically destroyed and many people died by the end of the battle. After the war it was abandoned and any hope of reconstructing the building was dashed. Supposedly, the Death Eaters that had been found there left nasty traps for people to find…"

_'Hogwarts fell? How—"_

"Hmm, anyway, Potter disappeared and the wizarding world began to repair itself." The man smiled a bit sarcastically and tossed his head back looking back out at the crowd. "I'd say we fell deeper after the war, you know. So many great wizards and witches died, and those who came into power, I think, weren't necessarily the _purest_ of people, if you catch my drift?" Harry nodded, surprised at the easy flow of information. Quentin, the dwarf, set down a brown liquid in front of him and told him it was butterbeer before turning away to help a man who was surrounded by empty glasses. "Anyway, there are still groups out there that are trying to put us back to where we were before the war, but with so many groups vying for power in our weakened state, nobody can get much done." The man took a long swig of his drink before turning his purple eyes towards the silent Harry. "There are rumors abound, you understand, that Harry Potter is alive and that he will return to set this country right. If he were alive, why didn't he come back sooner?"

"Maybe he couldn't." Harry whispered his voice cracking at the obvious sorrow in the other man's voice.

"What do you mean, love?" The man inquired, a new light shinning in his eyes.

"Maybe it was better for everyone that way." He said, his one eye staring into the still full glass of butterbeer.

"You talk like you still think he is alive." The purpled-eyed man smiled as he gently brought his hand to rest on Harry's hand on the bar. Startled, Harry jerked his hand away, not liking the way that the man's magic caressed his own, just like his smooth skin touched Harry's. "You need not be afraid, Harry Potter, Severus Snape waits for you at the place where it all began."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said evenly, his good eye locked onto the man's purple eyes.

"Such a master, aren't you? I shouldn't be surprised, you were taught by the best." And with that the man got to his feet, standing alarmingly close to Harry's stiff body, tossed some coins on the bar, before leaning in and brushing his lips against Harry's cheek. "Remember, the angel guarding death does not accept those who haven't fulfilled their destiny, Harry. Watch for those who whisper of the carnival, they wish to stop you." And with that the man pulled away and walked around the immobile brunette.

_"What's the code, Potter! If you deem it safe—" _

_"The angel guarding death does not accept those who haven't fulfilled their destiny. I got it, Moody. No need to drill it into me any more. And yes, I know, constant vigilance."_

_"You mock me now, boy, but that will end up saving your life!"_

"Wait, who are—" Harry turned around to ask the man, but he was gone.

* * *

Harry walked out of the Wailing Banshee, his head down watching his feet. _'What the hell was that? How did he know? Who was he?' _Harry thought frantically to himself as he walked slowly in his chosen random direction. _'How did he know I was Harry Potter? Even with the illusion potion my real face and body don't resemble what I used to look like. This is insane. I can't believe that I've been here for less than an hour and I've already met some weird individual who knows more than he should about me and that fucking code.' _Harry kicked a stone on the sidewalk, causing it to hit the metal trashcan that was on its side. _'And Hogwarts fell…How? There were so many powerful people there to hold it! Hermione, Snape, Minerva, Flitwick, the vampires, the Weasley family, and so many more! How many of them died? Who died?' _Harry's mind went into overdrive. Question after question popped up in his head and he couldn't stop them. He could feel his magic start tingle along his skin, mixing with the illusion that hid who he really was.

"Severus Snape waits for you at the place where it all began."

Stopping suddenly, Harry looked around, swearing that he heard the man from earlier speaking in his ear. Shaking his head, Harry though, _'The place where it all began? Where what began?'_

"Move it, man." A husky voice rumbled from behind Harry. Turning around and coming face to face with a dirty old man, Harry mumbled an apology and stepped aside.

_'Wait! Dirty old man! Where it all started! I'm an idiot!'_

And with a pop, Harry disappeared, leaving a confused old gentlemen looking around in confusion.

* * *

Golden leaves fell from the trees as the wind rustled their tops as Harry reappeared in the garden, landing with a startled yelp in the large fountain with a mermaid statue pouring water out of a vase.

"Stupid fountain." Harry grumbled to himself as he clambered out of the thigh deep water. With a wave of his hand his clothes where clean, the magic visibly crackling at the tip of his fingers as he took a quick look around.

It hadn't changed much in the last six years since he had been there, rather the only difference that he could see were the new set of benches that lined the vine covered rock wall at the far left side of the garden. The numerous plants were well groomed, as usual, and the many water fountains were still in use. Looking farther into the distance, Harry saw the outline of the large stone building standing proudly as the sun rose up behind it.

_"You mean to tell me that this place will be our headquarters? A who—" _

_"Shut it, Malfoy! The people here are respectable and are on our side, so—" _

_"We don't have time for this, the meeting starts in three minuets, Ron! We are going to be late."_

_"Sorry, Hermione."_

_"Hmph."_

_"Don't say a word, Malfoy."_

_"Whatever, boy-wonder."_

Shivering as the wind blew right through his clothes, Harry began the trek up the path and to the building.

_"It starts here, ladies and gentlemen. The beginning of the end."_

_"Must you be so dramatic, Headmaster?"_

Wrapping his arms around his slim torso, Harry quickened his steps, his head lowered to make sure he didn't trip.

_"We'll keep our silence, Dumbledore. What is said or done here will not leave this building. We may be whores, but we protect those in our care."_

_"I know, Vivian, but you must understand—"_

_"I understand, you dirty old man! We know what we are getting into. We understood the moment you asked us for sanctuary. I comprehend your choice of locations and why the safety of your people is your first priority. Who would look for the Order of the Phoenix in a whorehouse? Now that you are here, my people will guard yours with their lives."_

_"That is what I am afraid of, my dear."_

Blinking his eyes, Harry tried to stop the tears from coming. Neither Dumbledore nor Vivian had survived to the end of the war. Vivian was killed protecting those she swore she would die for and Dumbledore sacrificed himself to—

"Excuse me, sir, can I help you find something? We're not open till three this afternoon." A woman's voice said kindly from in front of him. Looking up, Harry saw a beautiful young woman with long brown hair looking at him sweetly. She was covered in a flowing blue robe that glitter in the morning sunlight.

Taking a deep breath, Harry whispered, "I'm looking for Severus Snape," At that, the woman's eyes visibly widened, "in the place where it all began."

"Of…Of course! If you'll follow me inside I shall tell him of your arrival." With that he woman motioned for him to follow her along the path, her steps quick and her face set in determination. When they reached the building, she opened the door and let him inside. "Wait here, sir." She turned and started to walk away before stopping and asking, "If I might inquire, what is your name?"

Harry thought for a moment, before saying, "Tell him his impudent and inconsiderate student has arrived."

The woman stared at him blankly, her blue eyes seemingly searching his soul, before she turned and left without another word.

The small foyer where Harry was standing hadn't changed at all since he had last been there. The coat rack was still in the corner, the small table beside the door still held freshly cut roses from the garden, the coo-coo clock still hung on the wall, and the photograph of Vivian and the women and men under her employment still hung from a rusty nail in the wall.

Taking a deep breath, Harry could smell the incense and candles that some of the girls insisted to use so long ago when the Order first started so that they could mask the smell of the cigars that Charlie had become so fond of.

_"Why the hell do you smoke those things anyway? They're nasty!"_

_"I don't know, to tell you the truth."_

_"Well stop then! You'll die of lung cancer."_

_"Ginny, don't worry about. It'll be fine, really."_

"So the whelp has finally graced us with his presence?" Jerked out of his memories, Harry jumped, pulling out his wand, magic literally humming along his arm. "I think you getting paranoid in your old age. Now take off that illusion so I can see what has become of the great Harry Potter."

Harry's good eye narrowed at the man who stood in the doorway. Instead of the long, flowing black robes he used to wear he was dressed in casual Muggle clothes. His hair was now littered with gray, but in general he looked the same as he did five years ago, hooked nose and everything.

With a glare, Harry murmured the spell and the illusion crumbled, falling away into millions of tiny pieces. Closing his eyes he let Snape examine him, let him have his fill before speaking.

"You're half-blind, aren't you?" Snape murmured in the kindest tone that Harry had ever heard escape his lips. Nodding minutely, Harry opened his eyes and ran a hand through his white streaked hair. He really didn't know what to say, so he said nothing at all. Snape and Harry stared at each other for several minuets before Snape spoke once more. "We spent a long time looking for you, Potter. Granger wouldn't give you up for dead."

Eyes widening, Harry felt the tears well in his eyes and fall down his cheeks. His whole body began to shake and he fell to his knees, his silent tears turning into sobs.

_'It's too much! The memories, the confusion, the people I loved, the guilt…I left and they needed me. Brian, is this worth it? Is it worth coming back?'_

Harry didn't realize when long arms lifted him off the ground and carried him out of foyer and up the stairs.

* * *

Author's Note: My longest chapter yet! w0ot! If you are curious about the man that Draco was with and the purple-eyed man…well…You'll find out within the next few chapters. I don't want to give away all of the information about Harry's past in one chapter, I want to spread it out over the whole story. All will be revealed! Trust me! I want to thank my reviewers for the encouragement! Thank you guys and gals so much!

Don't forget to review! I would be much obliged.


	5. Sometimes They Surprise You

**Dancing With Both Eyes Closed**

By: warwithdarkness

Paring: HP/DM or DM/HP as a main pairing, others will most likely pop up later.

Rating: M for Mature

Warnings: slash, relationships between two males (of the sexual kind), violence, language, AU, angst, character death

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

Chapter Four

Sometimes They Surprise You With Their Pain

Harry woke up to the sound of flute floating in the air. Not even bothering to open his eyes, he burrowed further into his covers. Taking a deep breath he smelled roses.

_'Roses!'_

Pushing the sheets off in one quick movement he got to his feet. Looking around Harry felt the weight of familiarity flow through his bones. A dresser and desk were against the wall across from the door and the lavish bed behind him was so large that it took up almost half of the room. A plush burgundy carpet covered most of the floor except for where there was an empty cauldron in the corner of the room. The room itself was dark except for one lit candle hanging from the ceiling.

Moving towards the window, Harry pulled the heavy cream curtains to the side causing a rush of moonlight to flow into the room.

'_I'm at the bordello.'_ Harry thought to himself as he looked out over the garden where various couples were snogging and groping each other. Right below his window was a man playing the flute, holding a captive audience as his hips swayed to the music. _'How did I get up here and where's Snape?'_

Turning away from his view of the garden, Harry silently strode over to the heavy wooden door. Slowly he brought his hand to rest on the golden doorknob, his fingers wrapping around the cool metal.

"Are you seriously going to go out dressed in that attire? You'll have men and women fondling you before you reached the end of the hallway." An amused voice said from Harry's right.

Masking his surprise, Harry turned to face the man that was draped in the shadows that the candlelight couldn't vanquish. His magic begged him to strike out at the man, use it to hurt him.

"Really, Snape?" Harry smirked, ignoring the need to attack the older man, "Are you saying that I'm attractive? Do you want to molest me?"

Snape glided out from the corner with a snort. "I see in the years of your absence you are still as perverted as ever."

Hiding his smile behind his hand at the familiar routine, Harry said, "I'm offended, Professor!"

The smirk that had graced Snape's face fell, his white face paling even more at the title. "I'm a professor no longer, Potter. I hope that you will not call me that again."

Harry stilled, not knowing what to say. _'What happened? Why is he so—'_

"Please, Potter. Will you stop thinking for a moment? Get dressed before I gouge out my eyes." Snape snapped, cutting off Harry's thoughts.

Harry looked down at himself, and seeing only a pair of briefs quickly turned to the dresser and pulled out some of the bordello's clothes. Picking them at random, Harry put them hastily on before turning back to his ex-professor.

Snape was leaning against the wall, his coal black eyes locked on Harry's body. Shifting uncomfortably, he pulled some of his black and white hair to cover his scarred bad eye. "You have more scars than I remember. I healed you before you left and you didn't have half of the ones you have now! What the hell happened, boy? What happened that last week before you disappeared? Where did you go? We found you six months ago and you've been alive all this time? Didn't you think for once that maybe they needed you?"

Snape took a deep breath his nostrils flaring as he glared at Harry who stood frozen at the sudden onslaught of words. Snape opened his mouth to speak but Harry spoke first.

"They?" Harry whispered, his good eye moving to settle on Snape's face. "Not we?"

The older man's lips tightened and his hands clinched. Harry was oddly calm. He thought that he would be angry but he only felt tired. The sadness and guilt was crushing his ability to be angry at the man in front of him, and the magic that had been buzzing in his veins since he had first picked up his wand had stopped, leaving a depressing peacefulness. "That's all you have to say? You stand there and question my need for you to be there? I don't _need—_"

"Liar." Harry murmured.

"What?" Snape's face became blotchy with anger.

"You need me or else you wouldn't have gone to all the trouble to get me here. Don't try and deny it, old man. It won't work" Harry said as he took a few steps towards the stoic man who was shaking slightly in suppressed anger. "I promise I'll answer your questions if you answer mine, but not right now. I don't think I could handle it at the moment." Harry frowned.

"Harry, you can always talk to me about what's on your mind."

"I know, Hermione, but I don't want to talk about it right now."

"All right then, but don't hold it in too long. You don't need to bear the burden alone. Sure the prophecy may have been about you and Voldermort but that doesn't mean you have to do everything by yourself."

"I know, you don't have to keep reminding me." "Hmm, sometimes I feel like I have too." "Fine. We are going to talk soon and you better not run away again." "I didn't run away, you greasy bastard!" Harry snarled, his eye narrowing at the man. "I was dying and he sav—" Three gentle knocks at the door interrupted him. Snape gave him one last frown before sliding over to the door and opening it. A woman dressed in a flowing green dressed bowed and smiled at Snape. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but Yuuri is here."

"Thank you, Mercedes. If you could, send him up?" Snape smiled congenially, all traces of anger and frustration gone from his face.

"Yes, sir." With that, Mercedes was gone and Snape shut the door.

There was silence for a moment before Harry asked, "Why are you here?" He crossed his arms and starred at Snape. "Don't they know that this place used to house the Order? There was a massive attack here, how could they not?"

Snape frowned and sat on the bed. To Harry it looked strange to see the dark clothed man sitting almost regally on the blood red sheets. "There was no confirmation that the Order's base really was here. The rumor only lasted about a year before it died out and everyone forgot about the battle that was fought here."

"But how? So many people died! How could they just forget!" Harry exclaimed, angered by Snape words.

"People forget what is not important to them. Who cared about the whores that died here?" Snape shrugged.

"Do _not_ call them that again." Harry growled.

_"We're just prostitutes, we don't know how to fight off werewolves and Death Eaters."_

_"That's why we are teaching you. So you can protect yourselves and each other."_

_"I don't think this is going to work. I mean, sure most of us are wizards and witches, but none of us have had any training…"_

_"It's not hard, I promise."_

The creaking of the door pulled Harry out of his thoughts. The light that flooded the room momentarily blinded him, but when the door shut once more Harry gasped.

"What are you doing here!"

"It seems, lovely, that you figured it out." The purple-eyed man smiled, his white teeth glowing in the candlelight. The man gracefully strolled over to Harry and brushed away the hair that covered his eye. "So much better without the illusion. Much more real, don't you think, Severus?" The man caressed Harry's cheek with his fingers. Harry's magic became alive once more, flowing through his veins and seemingly pooling at where the man's finger's touched his face. Harry wanted to move away, but it felt so good to be close to him.

"Snap out of it, Potter! He's being foolish." At Snape's harsh words, Harry backed away, his magic falling back into its calm state.

'_What the hell was that?'_ Harry thought frantically as he stumbled backwards. _'That didn't happen the last time I saw him. On the contrary, his touch was…odd.'_

"No need to be alarmed, love. It's a natural reaction for someone who is losing control." The man, Yuuri, stated as he swiftly moved to stand in front of Harry. "You think you have control, don't you, lovely? You're losing it though; I can _feel_ it. A wounded and terrified stag caught and bound."

Harry blinked up at the man whom Snape seemed to trust and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Yuuri's face fell and his lips pursed together as he looked at the shorter man. Harry was practically backed up against the wall with the man looming over him. Snape watched them, his obvious interest showing on his face. "Why do you lie, Harry Potter? Is this what has become of the man who saved the world? Can you even accept who you are, lovely? You hide behind illusions and you do not acknowledge your own problems. Are you set out to destroy yourself? Do you want not want to live the life that was meant to be yours?"

_"I do not want to be Harry Potter."_

"_What?"_

"_I said that I do not want to be Harry Potter."_

"_Why?"_

_"Because…because…of everything."_

_"Of everything? Isn't there something in this world that makes you want to be you?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Would you have these things if you weren't Harry Potter?"_

_"No, maybe not."_

"I…I don't want to hurt them anymore." Harry murmured, as he seemed to fall into purple eyes. "I don't want to hurt anymore." His eyes began to sting and the tears started to roll down his cheeks. Yuuri was right; he was at a breaking point. Harry could no longer keep his emotions under control and so he burst out, "Why am I like this? I can't manage my thoughts or my feelings. And my magic…it wants me to do _something_! Anything! It wanted me to hurt Snape for fuck's sake! It's calm now, but what if it wants me to do something that…that…"

"Shh, lovely. It's scary, I know, but it's not your fault. It's not your fault." Yuuri wrapped his arms around the now weeping man. Harry resisted at first, magic pooling at his fingers as if to force the man away from him, but Yuuri's gentle soothing noises lulled him into a sleep like state.

* * *

"What was that?" Snape asked as he watched Yuuri hold the younger man as he slept on the floor under the window. He was rocking slightly and humming under his breath.

"What was what, Severus?"

"That?" Snape pointed vaguely towards them. "What is wrong with him and his magic?" He snapped as he stood up and strode over to them.

Yuuri sighed, his whole body relaxing, not at all bothered by the underlying anger in the other man's words. "He told you of his plans that week he disappeared, right? He told you what it was he was after."

"Yes, the brat came to me for help." Snape growled, his black eyes glittering.

"You knew what could have happened when this lovely being found it and destroyed it?" Yuuri asked, his graceful fingers tracing the scar that was across Harry's blind eye.

"He either lived or died, and obviously he lived."

Yuuri smiled gently, "No, he was _supposed_ to have died that night. He wasn't supposed to leave that place alive."

"What?"

"He was supposed to have died along with the power that infused itself into him. When he destroyed it, residual magic seeped into the closest magical being or object. It is like a kind of survival technique for the original object."

"But—"

"He was alone when he destroyed it, wasn't he? The evidence that we found showed that he had already killed Voldermort before he entered the chamber. He was the only being for miles around when he broke it. The initial shock of the foreign magic to his system should have killed him," Yuuri's smile grew into a grin. "But destiny intervened and he was saved."

"So, you're telling me that Potter has been _infected_ with the power of the staff?" Snape inquired, his eyes wide as he stared at the sleeping man.

Yuuri nodded. "I'm surprised he hasn't gone insane from the amount of power that flows in him. I can feel it in him, Severus, the magic that is begging to be used. It is just below the surface. It will consume him if we do not do anything soon, and then we will all be in trouble." Harry shifted slightly, burrowing his face into Yuuri's neck, whimpers escaping his lips. "Quiet, lovely. It is only dreams."

Snape gave Yuuri a calculated look before he squatted down until he was eye level with the purple-eyed man. "Why do you care about him so much, Yuuri? It is odd for you to be so attached to a human."

Yuuri smirked and licked his lips. "I like you well enough, Severus."

Snape grimaced, his face contorting into disgust. "Obnoxious blood-sucker." He said, knowing that he would not get an answer out of the man.

"Hmm, I may be a vampire, but obnoxious I am not." Yuuri said, his fangs elongating. He hissed at Snape before returning his attention back to Harry who was still asleep in his arms. "By the way, we must do something about Draco Malfoy."

Snape's face became blank at the mention of his favorite student. "What do you mean? I sent him out to look for Potter and you found him first. He should be back within the next day or two."

"Actually, Severus, Draco found him first. He talked to him and called him a few choice names and then disappeared with another one of his one-night stands. He didn't even realize that it was this lovely here that he was talking too." Yuuri said, his purple eyes dark with anger. "He's too busy being the rich and famous war hero to do much of anything except have a nice night of pleasure."

Snape frowned, his lips tightened together, "I'll have a talk with him when he arrives. In the mean time keep an eye on Potter, don't let him out of your sight." Snape stood up once more. "And explain to him who you are when he awakens. He might even let you feed from him, Merlin knows he did it often enough for the Coven leader when they were at Hogwarts."

Yuuri's eyes flashed, "Julius? Julius feed from him?"

Snape arched an eyebrow. "Yes, Potter was one of the volunteers that offered their services to the vampires during their stay. They did it about once a week under the supervision of Flitwick and myself."

The tension left Yuuri's body at that information and nodded. He didn't say a word as Snape left them there and started to hum quietly as the moon rose further and further into the night sky.

* * *

Author's Note: Another chapter come and gone…I'm not a big fan of this chapter, but what can I say? I know Snape is out of character but I need to twist his character a bit. Draco will make an appearance next chapter and some questions will be answered while new ones are asked. Oh! And if you are wondering about Harry and Yuuri's relationship…Let's just say that Harry will be with Draco, not Yuuri. Thanks for reading!

Don't forget to review! It would be much appreciated.


	6. Old Impurities

**Dancing With Both Eyes Closed**

By: warwithdarkness

Paring: HP/DM or DM/HP as a main pairing, others will most likely pop up later.

Rating: M for Mature

Warnings: slash, relationships between two males (of the sexual kind), violence, language, AU, angst, character death

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

Chapter Five

Old Impurities

_"Sit down, Harry, I'll pour you a cup 'o tea. Sugar? Crème? _

_"Two lumps please."_

_"So what is it that you wanted to talk about, dear?" "I…Well, you see…" _

_"Spit it out, Harry. You need to learn to speak your mind and not fear the consequences. Hmph, even though that can get you into some trouble I dare say."_

_"I need your permission to leave the grounds, Vivian."_

_"Why? Everything you need is here. Protection, food, water, magical books, training grounds…pleasure."_

_"I know, but I need to get out. The wards wont let me unless I have your permission or I am in danger, which, currently I have neither of those."_

"_That is a good thing. The answer is no, Harry, unless you tell me why you need out."_

"_Vivian, I can't do that."_

"_And why not? You are not very good at persuading people, I think Mr. Snape needs to up his standards."_

_"Damn it, Vivian! I don't give a flying shit about my lessons with Snape. Say I can leave! Say it or so help me I will force my way through the wards both you and Dumbledore put up."_

_"Calm down, Harry. You won't be able to breath through them, we made sure of that."_

_"He's going to get there. He's going to get there before me and it will all be over. Everything. It will end, just like that. I can't let him have it, Vivian. I know they wanted to wait, but we've waited to long."_

_"Are you sure, dear? How do you know?"_

_"Dreams. I see him and…the eclipse…"_

"_The eclipse? There isn't one for a few more months, dear. We'll owl Dumbledore and tell him what—"_

"_Madame! Madame! Death Eaters and Werewolves! The northern station spotted them about six miles away. They're coming on foot."_

"_The wards won't allow them to come here any other way. Get everybody into position, get the—"_

…_BOOM…_

"_SHIT! What was that!"_

"_They couldn't have gotten this close so fast!"_

…_BOOM…_

"_Calm down, Tanya, get to your position and make sure everybody around you has what they need. Can you do that?"_

"_Yes, Mr. Potter."_

"_Good. Why haven't the crystals started?_

"_Go jump start them, Harry, the flow of magic must have been interrupted from the blows on the wards."_

…_shatter…_

"_VIVIAN!"_

Harry woke to the sound of screaming. It rang oddly in his ears and he began to wish that whoever it was would stop, he didn't think he could take any more of the gut wrenching shrieks of pure and utter pain.

Harry felt his hands being yanked away from his ears and being pressed into something soft and his legs being pinned down by several sets of hands. It took him a moment to register that the screams were coming from him and that his throat hurt from use and dryness.

Snapping open his eyes, he stopped the noise, closing his mouth shut with a click of his teeth. His whole body shook and sweat poured off of him soaking his clothes and the sheets underneath him. It hurt to inhale his shaky breaths. He stared up at the ceiling for a long while, ignoring the people that restrained him to the bed, and let several tears drip from his watery eyes.

Blinking back the rest of his tears, he took one last shaky breath before he looked at the people who held him captive. Snape held one arm down, his pale face a few shades paler than Harry remembered it, and his black eyes were wide in what Harry knew was concern. Turing his head slightly he saw Yuuri gripping his other arm so hard that his hand was asleep. Looking down at his legs he saw six employees of the bordello grasping his legs, including Mercedes, the girl that had told them of Yuuri's arrival. All of them were looking at him in worry, not a trace of fear in their eyes.

Dropping his head back onto the pillow, Harry said hoarsely, "You can let go of me now." Slowly the hands left his limbs, many of them patting or caressing them in a reassuring way. The sound of soft footsteps and the door creaking shut were the only sounds in the room for a moment and then silence reigned.

Harry knew that both Snape and Yuuri were standing beside his bed watching him regain control of his mind and body.

'_Why? I haven't dreamed that in a long time. It must be this place. Coming back wasn't a good idea. No…no…not a good idea.' _Harry curled up onto his side, his good eye staring at a place passed the cream colored wall. _'Brian, what will happen if I decide to leave.'_

"Love, it's all right." A cool hand caressed his tousled black hair and bushed away the single tear that escaped his eyes. "Shh, cry all you need to."

"Leave." Harry growled, his voice broken and soft from his yelling. Harry didn't have to look at either man to tell frowns had appeared on their faces. Yuuri turned him onto his back, exposing his face for them to see.

"No." Snape hissed. "You need to deal with this, Potter. I know what you were dreaming about so don't question me, insolent brat. Is this why you never came back? You couldn't manage living in a place where the memories haunted you at every corner? You should have come back. The people here would have helped you and they will still help you even if you refuse it. They are some bizarre witches and wizards." Snape said, his voice getting soft as he continued to watch Harry's good eye darken with misery.

"_Remember, Harry, you have to _want_ it. You have to want it with every fiber of your being. If you don't it will backfire and then you will feel pain beyond your _Crucio_ experiences."_

"_Thanks, Hermione, way to make me not want to do this."_

"_Oh. Well that wasn't the best of tactics, was it?"_

"_No, no it wasn't."_

"_Sorry, Harry. Just want it, ok? Forget what I said earlier."_

"_This is so much fucking trouble for a protection spell that we don't even know will work."_

"_This will work! You just have to—"_

"_Want it. I got you the first time."_

"_WANT IT!"_

_"You are so bizarre, Hermione."_

"Must you always daydream, Potter?"

"I was not daydreaming, Snape. I was remembering." Harry sat up in bed, his tears and anguish momentarily forgotten. "Where's Hermione?"

If Snape was startled at the sudden change of topic he didn't show it. "Ms. Granger is currently working as head of the Department of Magical Artifacts and does not know of your return yet. She didn't want to get her hopes up after we sent you the warning letter and so decided to bury herself in her work. No doubt that as soon as she gets my letter she'll be here."

"Well, when are you planning on sending that letter, Snape?" Harry growled his tongue sticky in his dry mouth.

"At the end of the week. I know that you wish to see her, but at the moment I do not trust your mental stability—"

"Stability? Are you saying that I'm insane, _Professor_?" Harry snarled, feeling slightly good at the fact that Snape flinched at the title.

"No. I'm saying that you may have another break down. My statement is not unfounded either, Potter, so not another word. You will not be leaving the premises and Yuuri will be watching your every move, so do not even dream about leaving the bordello to go to Granger. Is that clear?" Snape's face contorted into a sinister grin.

Harry glared at the man, his fists clutching at the bed sheets. His magic was calling out for him to strangle him, kill him for being the pompous ass that he was. "Fine." And the magic faded back into the background, it's lusty whispers of pain and death were nothing more than a recent memory.

"Good. Get dressed and get to the kitchens. It's lunchtime and you haven't eaten in almost two days." Snape said, a flicker of concern showing in his eyes before he turned on his heel and exited the room.

Letting out a sigh, Harry turned to his right and glowered at Yuuri who was smiling pleasantly at him. "He cares about you more than he would like to admit, love. He talks about you like one would talk about an annoying little brother."

"Shut up, Yuuri. I'm not in the mood to think of Snape as a close and personal family member." Harry grumbled, swinging his legs off the bed and walking to the dresser where he knew the clothes the bordello provided him would be. The close he wore smelled of sweat and he needed a bath.

"There's no need to be angry, lovely. It's a good thing, you wouldn't want him to be against you would you?"

_"How many, Snape? How many did you kill to keep me safe?" _

_"Don't flatter yourself, brat."_

_"How many, Snape? How many?"_

_"Why does it matter? They are dead and you, nor anyone else, can bring them back to life…Well, bring them back to life while still being human."_

"How many, Snape_? You were assigned to protect me one year ago and you were to annihilate anyone who was threat that you could reach. You were to be my teacher and my friend…my…DAMN IT, SNAPE! HOW MANY?"_

"_Three hundred and twenty-nine."_

"_Excuse me? Did you just say three hundred and twenty-nine people?"_

"_Do you need to clean out your ears?"_

"_But…how?"_

"_Poison mostly. Sometimes with spells."_

"_Who?"_

"_Death Eaters, giants, trolls, werewolves, anybody that I could touch that was a threat. Don't give me that look, Harry Potter. War isn't pretty, and I have to do what I have to. I do it so that the Dark Lord will fall and we can finally have peace."_

"_The path to peace is bathed in blood."_

"_And poison."_

"I don't think I would be alive if he wasn't on my side." Harry said as he shuffled through the drawer, pulling out a pair of trousers, a shirt and some underwear. Yuuri laughed, his purple eyes alight with mischief.

"More like at your side, wouldn't you say? It seems that no matter who I ask everyone says that you a Severus were hardly ever apart during the war after he was found out to be a spy. William said it was like you two were attached at the hip and never out of each other's site. He found it quite amusing." Yuuri said, smiling so that he could see every bit of his white teeth.

"Bill? He's alive?" Harry said, almost dropping his clothes as he turned to face the purple-eyed man.

"That he is, love. Along with Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie and dear Ms. Weasley." The smile on Yuuri's face never faltered as Harry let out a stream of insane laughter that floated out the window and into the ears of most of the workers of the bordello.

"They're alive! THEY'RE ALIVE!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs as he jumped up and down like a giddy school girl. Grabbing Yuuri's hands he twirled them about, laughter as pure as new fallen snow. The older man's grin just widened. Harry hadn't felt such euphoria in years. It flowed through his blood like the warm, Italian sun beat down on his brown skin.

Soon his laughter died down when he again remember neither Ron nor Mr. Weasley were alive. They didn't even get to see it halfway through the war. Dropping Yuuri's hands, slightly embarrassed by such a childish and emotional display, he turned and picked up his clothes and walked to the door that lead out into the hallway. If he remembered correctly he still knew where the bathroom was.

"Accept it, love, and it will make everything much more easier."

Harry glanced over his shoulder to find Yuuri's face quiet serious, all evidence of his previous joy was gone. With a nod, Harry left, shutting the door softly behind him.

* * *

After his bath, Harry walked down stairs and headed to the garden. He bypassed the numerous employees of the bordello playing games and laughing.

'_Just call them prostitutes, Harry.'_ Harry thought, but knew that he never could. They were employees, but they were prostitutes, yet Harry couldn't call them something so derogatory in his mind. They were wonderful people.

Sighing, Harry passed a young male couple talking quietly, their heads close together and their hands clasped between them. He could tell by the look in their eyes that they were lovers and felt a slight pang in his chest at the thought. Turning away, he walked to the fountain that he had landed in when he arrived and sat at the edge.

'_This place is so peaceful.'_ Harry thought as he closed his eyes and let the wind caress his hair.

"Such calmness, love."

Harry didn't even bother to open his eyes as he felt the older man slide in beside him with their shoulder's brushing each other. "I love this place," Harry murmured. "Why are you a part of this?"

"A part of what, lovely?"

Opening his good eye, Harry frowned at the man. "A part of whatever is going on here, because there is something going on since I was almost killed by that _thing_ in red."

Yuuri sighed, "All in good time, my love. We will explain it once Draco arrives, for I am sure he will have something too add?"

"Malfoy? Why would he be here?" Harry grimaced at how eager he sounded at the mere mention of the man. _'Breath deeply, he's still an ass no matter how gorgeous he is.'_

Yuuri smiled gently, "He's been a part of this thing since the war ended, why wouldn't he be here? I think he'll come in tomorrow or the next?"

"Probably having a fun with that man at the Wailing Banshee." Harry said, closing his eyes, and trying to focus on the man's breathing next to him. _'Wait. He's not breathing.'_ Snapping his eyes open, Harry fell off the rim of the fountain and into the water behind him. Sputtering as the cold water surrounded him, he tried his best to glare at Yuuri who was chuckling from his seat.

"Figured it out, have you, love? I must say you found out quicker than Draco did. It took him almost a week to figure it out. But in all honesty you slept for most of the time that I've been around." Yuuri said, tapping his chin with his finger as he was lost in thought.

Harry clambered out of the water, brushing his black and white hair out of his face and sat down next to him. "You must be powerful considering that you're out in the daylight." Harry paused for a moment. "You're not part of the Cover are you? I would have seen you at Hogwarts."

Yuuri waved his hand absently and Harry was dry. The man's magic seemed to stroke his whole body, leaving a pleasurable feeling behind. "No, I'm not a part of the Coven. I find that being alone has many more perks than being a part of that group." Harry studied the vampire, his eyes lingering on his pasty complexion.

'_Vampires aren't usually this pale unless they haven't feed.'_ Harry reminded himself.

"You haven't feed recently have you?" Harry asked, his green eye showing curiosity.

"Not recently, no. Severus mentioned that you might be a willing _meal_." Yuuri smirked, his purple eyes swinging around to look at Harry suggestively.

Harry's mouth opened in surprise. _'I haven't met a vampire so…forward.'_

"Aren't used to vampires asking you blatantly, are you, lovely?" Yuuri asked, his lips stretching into a smile. Harry swore that the older man could feel his blood pounding in his veins. When he was younger Harry remembered that Dumbledore had given Julius a stern talking too about making the feeding process comfortable but _not_ pleasurable because he was only a child. But now, the idea of a feeding as an adult made his heart beat faster. He had only heard stories, and most said it was something that was extraordinary. "I take it that you are not adverse to the idea, love?" Yuuri smiled, his fangs slightly elongated.

Shaking his head, Harry blushed and turned away from the vampire. _'I'm not a fucking virgin? Why the hell am I blushing like one?'_

Yuuri laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "No need to blush, lovely. It's nothing worth being embarrassed about."

'_Brian, what the hell did I get into?'_ Harry thought as he tried to get the rather risqué images floating in his head.

* * *

Author's Note: AHH! ANOTHER CHAPTER! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Draco appears in the next chapter, plus a bit of Harry/Yuuri (I know I said that it is Harry/Draco/Harry but I need Yuuri for Draco to get his ass in gear, if you know what I mean.) Also, some much needed info about the mysterious thing(?) in red. Thanks for reading!

Don't forget to review! It would be much appreciated!


	7. Blood Brings About Unwanted Intimacy

**Dancing With Both Eyes Closed**

By: DarknessUndone

Paring: HP/DM or DM/HP as a main pairing, others will most likely pop up later.

Pairing for this chapter: Harry/OC(Yuuri)

Rating: M for Mature

Warnings: slash, relationships between two males (of the sexual kind), violence, language, AU, angst, character death, FOR THIS CHAPTER LEMON…lime…whatever… BEWARE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

Chapter Six

Blood Brings About Unwanted Intimacy

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, lovely. It won't hurt my feelings." Yuuri purred as he ran a hand through Harry's thick hair. Snape had literally scurried from the room when he noticed that Yuuri was petting Harry to keep him calm so that the feeding process would be much more comfortable.

Harry's heart started to beat faster as the vampire leaned down and licked his long neck. He was sure that if Yuuri didn't know how aroused he was before he sure did now. "No, I…I want to." Harry whispered, his hands burying themselves deep into the vampire's dark locks and pressing him closer to his neck. He wanted a taste of the pleasure that vampire's could give.

Yuuri chuckled and gently moved Harry so that he was lying on the couch and settled between his legs. The older man had only nodded when Harry had said that he didn't want them to be any bed when he fed. It was too personal. Harry moaned as the vampire's weight settled over his own and his cool breath caressed his ear.

"Shh, love. Take a deep breath." Yuuri whispered, his hands gently caressing his chest before moving up to stroke Harry's unruly hair. The younger man took a shaky breath, his eyes closing at the gentle touches, his heartbeat slowing but his arousal never wavering.

It had been two days since Harry had agreed to let the friendly yet mysterious vampire feed from him. He had tried to weasel more information about what he now call the Incident out of the immortal and his former professor, and even tried to get some from the bordello's staff, but nobody was willing to speak until Draco Malfoy made his appearance. The older men had promised that he would get his fill once the blond arrived that night.

Bringing his thoughts back to the cool lips that were gently massaging his the pulse point on his neck and the hands that held his wrists to the plush cushions of the sofa, Harry let out a moan of pleasure. Yuuri chuckled, his mouth curving into a smile and gently licked up the smooth column of his neck.

The pain of the teeth piercing his skin vanished soon after the vampire began to tenderly suck the blood from his body. Harry groaned at the feeling and at the gentle thrusts of the other's hips against his groin. It was ecstasy beyond anything he had ever known in his short life. Pleasure swam through his body, his back arching off the back of the couch. Harry couldn't think clearly, the formation of any intelligent thought was well beyond his abilities as the vampire began to drink deeper and moan against his sensitive neck.

He could feel his peak coming as Yuuri's now warm hands grasped his thighs and nestled his body closer against Harry's.

With a silent yell, Harry fell into oblivion.

* * *

_"Don't tell him lies, Minerva, he'll have to face the real world sometime."_

_"You're an ass, Moody."_

_"Watch your manners, William Weasley. You don't want to wake up tomorrow without your precious co—"_

_"MAD-EYE!"_

_"Fine, fine. Look, Potter, you killed someone and before the war is over you'll probably kill more than your fair share of Death Eaters, trolls and the like. There is no need to get pissy about killing Crabb—"_

_"No need to get 'PISSY'? He was a human being, Moody! A living breathing person that I went to school with and I killed him! I took his life with the intent to kill! It wasn't something I couldn't control. I killed him because I wanted too—"_

_…SLAP…_

_"What the fuck is wrong with you, Harry? You didn't want to kill him. I know you; you've never wanted to kill anyone just for the sake of killing them. You protect people and you do whatever it takes to do it."_

_"That hurt, Bill."_

_"What?"_

_"You slap like a girl."_

* * *

Harry groaned and tried to get the suffocating weight off of his chest, pushing weakly at the smooth skin and fabric. Blinking, Harry looked blurrily at the dark hair that cascaded over his chest.

Willing away the memory, he carded his fingers through the fine, silky hair earning a purr from the vampire. Letting a smirk grace his lips for a moment, he let the immortal stay there, content with the feeling of the hard body on top of him for the moment.

"You're blood is sweeter than anything I've ever tasted, lovely." Yuuri murmured as he lifted his head slightly to look at the younger man beneath him, his eyes brighter than they were when Harry had first met him.

"Err, thanks?" Harry replied, his good eye locking uncertainly with Yuuri's.

Yuuri chuckled into his chest as he burrowed himself deeper into Harry's human warmth. "Not that smelling like sweat and sex is unpleasant, but you need a shower, lovely."

Harry shivered, the sudden realization of the level of intimacy he had just shared with the vampire hitting him, and the uncomfortable feeling of wet jeans against his legs made him shift him to wiggle underneath the man. Yuuri, taking the hint, rolled gracefully onto the floor. Sitting up, Harry fought the wave of dizziness at the lack of blood.

"Take it slow for the next few hours, love. You lost a lot of blood." Yuuri murmured his fingers coming up to trace the small amount of skin that showed between his rumpled shirt and jeans.

Harry nodded and got to his feet, and without another word disappeared into the bathroom. He failed to notice the look of sorrow that graced Yuuri's face.

* * *

Harry sighed as the warm water flowed down his aching body, his hair becoming flat and sticking to his face.

'_What the fuck was I thinking? What the FUCK was I thinking?'_ Harry chanted mentally as he leaned his head back and letting the water spill onto his face. _'I'm not ready. I'm not ready...'_

_"Such intimacy, Potter. You totally trust him, don't you? You let him touch you. You let him care for you. You let him fight for you. What else do you let him do, Potter? Fuck you? Make love to you? What is it, Potter, that makes you cherish him so? Hmm, silence? For once the child-hero doesn't say anything! What if I tortured him? Do you think if I break his body, I'll break his soul?"_

_"Shut the fuck up!"_

_"Ah, so finally he speaks. You didn't answer my question."_

_"You'll never break him. NEVER!"_

_"Is that the belief that you hold? That your precious bodyguard is indestructible? He his nothing! Nothing compared to my Master. Snape is human. He has a weakness and I will exploit it to the best of my abilities."_

_"Severus has no—"_

_"You. You will be the man's undoing. It has always been you. Beloved Potter. Student, brother, friend, comrade, savior. That is what you are to him. Such intimacy between to warriors will only lead to their downfall."_

_"Go to hell."_

_"You think irrationally when he is concerned, do you not? You would do anything to protect him? Don't look so angry, Potter. I know that you would fall to your knees and beg me to let him go. You would trade anything for his life. So let's make a deal, shall we? I let your dear guardian go and you give me the location of the staff. We will all get what we want, and blood wont ruin the newly tiled floors."_

Harry bit his lip, willing the tears away as he thought of what he gave up that night. Falling to his knees in the bathtub, he gently ran his finger up a long scar on his calf. Intimacy was something he treasured with people he trusted and the only person he had ever truly had total conviction in was Severus Snape. Not even Brian or Adam knew the full extent of his past. He could not believe that he had agreed to let the vampire touch him like that. No one had ever done that. Sure he had had sex, but it was nothing like the encompassing satisfaction that Yuuri had given him. He had found the thought of the pleasure exciting. He thought that it would just be pleasure, not a total intrusion of his mind, body and soul, and now that it had happened he wasn't sure if he could do it again. Pleasure he could handle, but that total domination of everything that was him was something he couldn't.

It made him want to rip his hair out in frustration. He wanted to go into the bedroom and curse the vampire until he was unable to move. He didn't want these feelings. He didn't want to get close to someone he barely knew. He wanted to scream. He wanted to blow things up. He wanted to leave and go back to Montana where Brian, Adam and Sam were. He wanted to go to Snape and demand that he be told what was going on. He wanted Hermione here so she could tell him it was all right. He wanted Charlie here with his cancerous cigars. He wanted Ron to play a game of chess with him.

He felt helpless.

Intimacy was something that he could ill afford.

* * *

"We will not be doing this again."

"What?" Harry asked as he turned from looking out the window to stare at Yuuri.

"I will not be feeding from you again, lovely." Harry tired to stop his body from visibly relaxing and his mouth to fall open to let out a sigh of relief at those words but couldn't. "I know what it did to you, love, I could feel it emanating from you while you where in the bathroom. I wasn't supposed to make you feel that way. It wasn't supposed to make you feel that way." Yuuri walked towards Harry and gently touched his cold fingers to Harry's cheek. "No worries."

Harry nodded, his body moving back to face the walkway to the entrance of the bordello. He was impatiently waiting for the arrival of Draco Malfoy.

"What time did you say Malfoy was going to arrive?" He asked, his arms crossing across his chest as he tilted his head to the side.

"So that is what you are waiting for." Yuuri smiled and stood close behind Harry as he looked out over the green grass and cobblestone path. "He said he should be here around seven."

Harry frowned. "He's late."

* * *

Eight o'clock came and went. Harry, Snape and Yuuri were sitting in one of the bordello's many lounges each fighting off the urge to kill the blond when he arrived.

"The bloody bastard! What the hell is he thinking?" Harry growled quietly as he got up and started to pace the room, the white in his hair glowing oddly from the fire that warmed the room.

"Potter, if you would be so kind as not speak such obscenities in my presence." Snape muttered as he turned the page of one of his potion journals.

"You never minded before if I said things like that before, you old codger." Harry said, and, for the first time since Yuuri had fed from him, smiled. "You're turning into a greasy prune."

Snape glared over his journal. "Please, stop your infantile insults." Harry pursed his lips and began to pace once more, ignoring the bemused expression Yuuri wore.

Letting his thoughts stray, Harry lightly traced the puncture wounds on his neck. It was still sore but the bite marks had already scabbed over. Stopping when he reached the window he looked out at the many people that were dancing and snogging in the garden. They all looked so carefree, like they hadn't a care in the world.

"Why do you think that—?" Knocking at the door caused Harry to stop his sentence. With a quiet 'come in' from Snape, the door opened to reveal one of the male employees of the bordello.

"Mr. Malfoy is waiting in the entrance hall. Shall I send him up?" The man asked, his eyes homing in on Harry who was watching the man with slight curiosity.

"It's about time. Send the blighter up." With that the man closed the door with a soft click. The three didn't have to wait long before there was a loud knock on the door before it was slammed open.

Harry's mouth opened in shock as he stared at the blond. _'There's no doubt to what he's been up too.'_

* * *

Author's Note: SORRY:falls to knees: I BEG YOUR FORGIVENESS! I know that is my shortest chapter and that it has been forever since I have updated, but my life has been kind of hectic.

Anyway, I know that the Yuuri/Harry action was not as much as some of you would have liked and Harry's reaction to it was less than pleased, but it was something that had to happen. From this point forward there will be a lot of unresolved sexual tension because Malfoy is a bastard and Harry is afraid of any sort of intimacy out of his platonic relationship with Severus.

I'll try and update as soon as possible! Thanks and don't forget to review!


End file.
